Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Read the tips and if you think the proposal needs discussion or negotiation, put it in the United Nations General Legislative Advisory Committee first. This is reccomended for anything non-urgent, and anything that has multiple points to it. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Representatives Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put an "(N)" in the title of the proposal. Do NOT ammend a proposal if it has votes on it without consulting ALL of the voters first ---- Ban "Wang Therapy" Come on guys. *AAC for Bucket list proposal Mr Jelly Belly proposes that the Toastervison Bucket list (even though it is not part of the UN) be organised as a list of songs submitted by Toastervision entrants to a trusted member (Novak maybe) and that in the event an entrant fails to submit a song by the deadline a song from the bucket list is to be randomly selected. Bucket list enteries should be "so bad they are good" or "joke" songs. *Kaneland: For Jorhan Stahl to be tried by combat for the Sexual Harrassment of Bernice Walters If found guilty, he is to be imprisoned in Loveshack indefinitely. *AAC for *Stahl Empire Against *AS against *Kaneland: Against (more info should be provided) The Leviathan Project should be classified as a Weapon of Mass Destruction and banned under UN Law. *Stahl Empire for *AS against. Other WMDs are legal, why not this? It might buy us time if the World Breaker gets into Arsinos. *AAC strongly for. Unlike nukes, which just cause destruction to cities and infrastructure, this gives Dalania a significant military advantage while fighting battles and would make them basically untouchable during war/invasions. A solely UN controlled Leviathan would be better, but AAC still dislikes the idea, especially while the technology exists to make more than one. *Lupaia strongly against. Given Stahl's liberal use of WMDs this is highly hypocritical. * Dalania against. If anyone were paying attention, they would realise this is more like an ABC than a WMD, and for such a proposal to cmee from stahl sounds like a baby throwing a tantrum for not getting the shiniest new toy first. To be sorted Category:UN Category:Gay Category:Cake